Henry Kingi
Henry Kingi (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''Truck Turner'' (1974) [Candy Man]: Shot to death by Isaac Hayes. After being shot and falling off the roof into a pool he was finished off with a shot to the back *''Scarface (1983)'' [Colombian Hitman]: Blown up and later finished off shooting by Al Pacino when Kingi and several other goons attack Pacino's mansion. *''Predator (1987)'' [Guerrilla Soldier Blown Up in Van]: Killed in an explosion caused by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Die Hard (1988)'' [Fritz]: Shot to death in a gunfight after Bruce Willis shoots at his chest and upper torso (See also Hans Buhringer's death in the same film since Kingi is being the stunt double for said actor in this scene.) *''Downtown'' (1990) '[''Thug]: Shot in the chest by Forest Whitaker (who was posing as a criminal that was holding Anthony Edwards hostage). *Marked for Death (1990)' [''Thug]: Is the 12th guy to be killed by Steven Seagal; he dies from head trauma after being bashed in the face with a sledgehammer by Seagal. *''Predator 2 (1990)'' [El Scorpio]: Shot to death by Danny Glover, who mistakes Henry for firing at him, not the invisible creature (Kevin Peter Hall), causing Henry to fall to his death his body is later seen, having landed on a car. *''Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993)'' [Stunts]: Possibly shot to death as one of the soldiers. (Played for comedic effect obviously.) *''Point of No Return (1993)'' [Thug]: Blown up at the end of a fight with Bridget Fonda. (I don't remember exactly how.) *''Last Action Hero (1993)'' [Vivaldi Thug Wheelman]: Killed (along with two other occupants) in a car crash when he steers his vehicle away to evade Arnold Schwarzenegger (we see the van become airborne and randomly explode before even crashing down into a mansion structure). *''Conflict of Interest'' (1993) [Killer]: Shot in the chest by Christopher McDonald when Henry tries to surrender after killing Tabby Hanson. *''Clear and Present Danger (1994)'' [Stunts]: Plays a worker in the underground drug factory distribution center who is blown up along with several others when Benjamin Bratt throws an explosive down into one of the tunnel openings. *''Under Siege 2'' (1995) [Mercenary]: Is the 21st person to be shot by Steven Seagal while running down the stairs of a train car. *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (1996)'' [Mendoza Men (uncredited)]: Shot (along with several other henchmen) while running through a door opening by Keenen Ivory Wayans. *''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)'' [Stunts]: Likely plays one of the several vampires killed throughout the movie. *''John Carpenter's Vampires (1998)'' [Anthony]: Neck snapped/Throat ripped open by Thomas Ian Griffith (his body is later seen as James Woods decapitates him to stop him coming back as a vampire and conceal his identity before setting the motel on fire). *''Ghosts of Mars (2001)'' [Stunts]: Plays an undead cult warrior who's shot to death by Ice Cube when Kingi attempts to attack and kill Natasha Henstridge. *''Showtime'' (2002) [Garbage Truck Driver]: Presumably killed when his truck collides with other vehicles and into a wall while trying to run over Robert De Niro. *''The Expendables (2010)'' [Solider]: Blown up (presumably) with the rest of David Zayas' militia working for Eric Roberts when Sylvester Stallone's plane drops gasoline onto the docks the men are located on and Jason Statham lights them all on fire by firing a flare gun. He is last seen driving the truck with the various soldiers onto the bridge. TV Deaths *''Parker Kane'' (1990 TV) [Hitman #2]: Thrown over a ledge after a fight with Jeff Fahey. *''Angel: Parting Gifts (1999)'' [Kungai Demon]: Killed off-screen when Maury Sterling rips off his horn (causing him to bleed); his body is later seen as he succumbs to his fatal wounds. *''24: Day 5 Prequel (2005)'' [BMW driver]: Impaled by a forklift when he crashes his car in a stockyard while pursuing Kiefer Sutherland (who drives out of the way at the last minute). Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Lindsay Wagner. *Ex-Mr. Eilene Frances Davis. *Father of Henry Kingi Jr., Alex Kingi and Dorian Kingi. (Note: As a professional stunt performer, Henry has probably "died" in place of several other actors, though I don't know any specific examples.) Gallery Die_Hard-_Henry_Kingi_doubling_in_Hans_Buhringer's_character_Fritz's_death.jpg|About to be gunned down in Die Hard Cinemorgue- Henry Kingi dying in Under Siege 2 (1995).jpg|Dying in Under Siege 2 A_Ghost_of_Mars_pic-_Henry_Kingi_Sr.png|Kingi about to be killed off in Ghosts of Mars henrykingi-conflictofinterest.jpg|Henry Kingi shot in Conflict of Interest 800px-Scarface-mac10.jpg|Henry Kingi in Scarface predator2009.jpg|Henry Kingi's death in Predator 2 Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Native American actors and actresses Category:1943 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Martial artists Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Dwight H. Little movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Jim Abrahams Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:People murdered by The Predator